


behind the curtains

by licksehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanbaek Smut, EXO - Freeform, M/M, Smut, chanbaek filo smut, pornstar
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/licksehun/pseuds/licksehun
Summary: Baekhyun is unemployed, baon sa utang at malapit na palayasin ng kanyang fucking landlord.not until his friend-jongdae, offered him a job.since wala siyang choice,ay iyon ay maging isang rising pornstar.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	behind the curtains

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is a chaptered fic. heto na ang isang ayuda!! palakpakan tayo!!
> 
> sana ay ma-enjoy niyo ang fic na 'to. bago ito sa akin kaya naman bear with me. 
> 
> hindi ko ito na proofread omg pero shet talagang excited ako i-post ang fic na 'to. lumalabas na talaga ang baho ng author na to eh cHAROTJNSDJSDJSD pero hey!!!! 
> 
> enjoy reading! :-)

Baekhyun is stressing out, inilapag ang natitirang pera at barya. 

Ang sakit sa mata makita ang mga nagpatong patong na bayarin na nakahanay sa lamesa. Binilang niya ito isa isa sa kanyang palad and he’s fucking frustrated nang malaman 104.50 pesos na lang ang natitirang pera niya.

The fact na he’s jobless, na-disown pa ng pamilya plus ang tatlong buwan na utang niya sa landlord nil ana araw-araw na lang siyang kinakatok para maningil. Tulad na lang ngayon. 

“Baekhyun!!” malakas na kalampag nito sa pintuan, parang magigiba na ang pintuan dahil sa lakas ng palo at katok para lang pagbuksan siya nito.

Buti na lang, nakapatay ang ilaw niya kaya naman hindi malalaman na may tao sa loob. Wala na siyang choice. He needs to hide dahil ayaw niyang lumayas. Ayaw niyang mapalayas dahil saan na lang siya tutuloy niyan? He doesn’t know where to go. 

Ang lalim na ng kanyang iniisip, dapat ba siya magstay na lang kina Jongdae? Since Jongdae is living alone lang and has a good job. Ang masasabi na lang talaga niya, wow sana all. 

_Sana all employed._

Isa lang naman siyang hampaslupa na maraming pangangailangan sa buhay. Bilang isang baks na napakaarte ( _though wala siyang karapatan mag-inarte ngayon dahil unemployed siya at walang makain bukod sa lucky me na beef na tatlong araw na niyang ulam._ ) not that na nagrereklamo siya ha, pero ganun na nga! 

Bukod kasi sa hindi ito ang kinasanayan niyang lifestyle kahit 3 years na siyang lumalaban sa buhay na tanging sarili lang ang kasama, hindi pa rin niya masabi na sanay na siya sa hirap ng buhay dahil hirap na hirap pa rin siya mangapa.

“Baekhyun!!! Alam ‘kong nandyan ka sa loob! Kailan ka ba magbabayad ng renta?!?!?!” malakas pa rin na katok ng landlord niya kaya umalis siya sa bandang sala at sumandal sa tabi ng refrigerator upang magtago.

Hindi naman siya siguro makikita dito? 

Kailangan niya na talaga taguan ng malupet ang landlord niyang si Aling Baby dahil talagang namumuro na siya. 

Ilang minute bago matigil ang pagkatok ay napahinga naman siya ng malalim. Putangina, the struggle of escaping over utang.

Shet, di naman niya to ginusto. Sadyang mahirap lang mabuhay sa bansang ito. Isa lang naman siyang company slave noon na terminate because of his absences and late. Well, valid naman ang rason niya sapagkat patong patong ang sideline niya. He’s working as part time delivery boy sa isang local business malapit sa apartment niya.

Unfortunately, nagsunod sunod ang problema. Nasisante siya sa trabaho, nagsara ang business kung saan siya nag pa-part time at higit sa lahat, naubos na ang ipon niya.

It’s not like he’s not finding a new job. Naghahanap naman siya. But the thins is, wala siyang mahanap na hiring. At kung meron man, palagi na lang sinasabi na tatawagan na lang siya.

For fuck’s sake, it’s been three weeks, wala pa rin. Nganga na talaga siya dito.

Like, literally. 

Sa ganitong pagkakataon, wala naman na siyang choice. But then, he instantly remembered na Jongdae was offering a job last time they met. 

Syempre bilang pakipot na nilalang, ganito ang naging reaction niya, _hala ano yaaaan_

He knows kung anong field of work si Jongdae at wala naming masama doon. But the thing is, he wasn’t expecting na iyon talaga ang io-offer sa kanya. Ang ine-expect niyang offer ay tulad ng cashier, carwash boy o kung ano man ang raket na pwede niyang pasukin. 

But then, shocking pa rin talaga marinig mula sa bibig ng kaibigan mo na boldstar ang trabaho ang kaya niyang maibigay.

\----

Kumatok siya ng tatlong beses sa pintuan na nasa kanyang harap. Agad rin naman itong nagbukas at lumitaw si Jongdae na bagong ligo at nagpupunas pa ng buhok.

“Oh, bakit ka nandito?” pabirong sabi nito sa kanya kaya agad naman nakatanggap si Jongdae ng kurot sa bewang, “Aray!”

“Bruha ka, ikaw nagpapunta sa akin dito tapos sasabihin mo sa akin na bakit ako nandito?” pumasok na si Baekhyun sa loob ng apartment ni Jongdae and made himself comfortable.

_wow, bahay mo?_

“Kumain ka na ba?” tanong niya. Nakatanggap naman siya ng iling mula kay Jongdae, “kakagising ko lang rin eh. Magluluto ka ba?” 

Tumango naman si Baekhyun at tumayo para magtungo sa kusina.

“Tangina naman, bakit andami mong hugasin? Nagpabirthday ka ba dito?” inis na sabi ni Baekhyun nang makita ang dami ng plato na nakatambak sa lababo.

“Gago! Hindi lang ako nakapaghugas kagabi dahil late na ako nakauwi from shoot.” Usal nito at naglakad na rin papuntang kusina. 

Akala mo naman si Baekhyun ang nakatira dito dahil inuulanan siya ng reklamo. Daig pa ang nanay niya kung magpaalala.

Wow, mother material.

Naglabas naman ng hotdog at itlog si Baekhyun mula sa kanyang ref at nagsimula na kumilos sa kusina.

“Wow, akala ko naman kung ano iluluto.” Tawang usal ni Jongdae sa kanya kaya natawa naman silang dalawa. 

“Choosy ka pa, ikaw na nga ipagluluto.” Sambit ni Baekhyun habang abala mag-crack ng egg sa mangkok. “Hindi naman ako nagrereklamo ah?” Usal nito.

Tumuloy na si Jongdae sa sala at naghanda ng kubyertos. 

“Soooooo.. tell me what happened?” tanong ni Jongdae sa kanya as he munches his food while talking.

_nako bad ang mag talk while eating! Unless iba ang kinakain mo._

Biglang umasim ang mukha ni Baekhyun nang tanungin siya nito. Ito naman ang ipinunta niya dito. Para magkwentuhan ang kamalasan niya sa kanyang fucking buhay na hindi niya rin alam bakit niya nararanasan in the first place.

Siguro talagang hindi siya favorite ni Lord.

“Unemployed nanaman ako.” Malungkot na sabi niya habang minu-murder ang hotdog na niluto niya a while ago. 

Tender Juicy, I am sorry.

“Gago, bakit?” gulat na tanong sa kanya ni Jongdae habang inaabot ang pitchel na naglalaman ng iced tea na tinimpla nila kanina dahil fuck, super init. Kulang pa ata ang isang yelo sa loob ng pitchel.

Hindi na siya sinagot ni Baekhyun dahil naiiyak na siya. He whines kaya naman nagets na ito ni Jongdae.

“Oh, pano ka na niyan?”

Baekhyun whines, “gago, ayun na nga!” inilapag niya ang kutsara’t-tinidor sa plato at humalukipkip.

“Baka naman may alam ka pang ibang racket diyan?” follow-up niyang tanong, si Jongdae ay tila nag-iisip habang ngumunguya.

Nakatingin pa ito sa taas as if he’s daydreaming pero agad naman itong sumagot.

“Alam ko na.” 

Lumiwanag ang mukha ni Baekhyun nang marinig ang sagot ng kaibigan. Puta, buti na lang talaga at best friend niya to. He doesn’t know what to do with his life.

“Ano?” excited na tanong niya dito, humawak ito sa kanyang kamay bago nagsalita.

“Sa akin ka mag trabaho.” 

_ANO DAW?_

“ha?” 

“it’s either you’ll take my offer or diyan ka na lang sa streets? Sayang rin.” Sabi nito sa kanya.

Alam kasi nito na malapit na siyang mapalayas ng landlord niya, grabe bakit bag anito kahirap ang buhay? **Fuck du40-10** (siningit ko talaga yon)

“Ano po bang gagawin?” pabirong tanong niya. Pero sa totoo lang kinakabahan siya.

Alam naman niya ang field ng trabaho ni Jongdae pero malay mo.

Ngumiti ito sa kanya bago sumubo sa hotdog at kanin, _**“semi-pornstar ka lang.”**_ usal nito. “mag s-stream ka lang kasama ng partner mo while doing it.” Dagdag pa niya.

**fuck**

“malaki ang bayad, Baekhyun. Sayang ka rin. Maraming benefits. Plus, it’ll make you feel good. Sounds nice?” tanong ulit nito sa kanya,

Pakiramdam niya tuloy na parang umaakyat ulit pataas ang kinakain niya. Damn, seryoso ba? 

In-offer ba talaga sa kanya ng best friend na maging isang rising pornstar? 

“Gago?”

_“So ano, tatanggapin mo ba?”_

\--

Naalala nanaman niya ang in-offer sa kanya ni Jongdae few weeks ago. But then, he founds himself dialing his best friend’s number for a call.

_He’ll take the job._

**Sunday. 10:03 AM**

“Tangina, bilisan mo kaya?” inis na sabi sa kanya ni Jongdae na kanina pang nag-iintay sa kanya because he’s busy packing his things. 

Today kasi ang screening niya sa agency na kanyang pinasukan, thanks to Jongdae na pinautang muna siya pang renta dahil agad din naming babalik ang pera niya once maipasok si Baekhyun.

Pero syempre, nakatanggap naman siya ng irap at sermon kay Aling Baby. Bahala siya diyan, pag nakaluwag luwag na ang ating bida nangako siya sa sarili niyang aalis na siya dito.

“All you need is a fucking white shirt at hapit na pantalon! Ano ba, ang tagal mo!” reklamo ulit ni Jongdae sa sala, “wait, andiyan na!” 

Lumabas si Baekhyun bitbit ang kanyang bag at suot ang isang faded jeans na sapong sapo ang pwet niya. Kitang kita ang hugis ng kanyang balakang.

Wow, a whole damn snack.

“Tara na.” aya sa kanya ni Baekhyun ngunit umirap na lang si Jongdae dahil he hates to wait. Ang kaso, best friend niya naman ito. Wala tuloy siyang choice. Pangit ng trip.

Sumakay sila sa kotse ni Jongdae at talaga namang masasabi niyang big time ang best friend niya. 

Hindi naman gaano katagal ang biyahe dahil agad rin silang nakarating dito. 

Nang ma-park ang kotse at makababa, doon na umusbong ang kaba sa dibdib ni Baekhyun.

Gets naman na niya ang work niya, but still!! He’s thrilled kung sino ang pair niya dahil syempre, paano na lang kung chaka?

_CHAROT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Binati naman sila nang makapasok sa building, si Yixing ay isa sa mga staff ng agency.

Nakipagshake hands pa sila bago tumaas sa 4th floor kung saan doon siya mag c-casting. Wow, casting! Ramdam na ramdam ni Baekhyun ang pagka boldstar dito.

“Hello! Andito na ang bago nating alaga.” Bati ni Jongdae nang pumasok sa isang large office kung saan nagtitipon ang ibang staff ng agency.

“Oh, andyan ka na pala! Hello!” lumapit sa kanila ang isang maputi at matangkad na lalaki na nagngangalang Junmyeon Kim.

Ngumiti ito kay Baekhyun kaya naman napa-bow siya bigla, paying respect to the person who’s in front of him. Ito pala ang boss.

“Wala pa ang partner mo pero we’ll start for an interview at photoshoot,” usal nito. “okay lang ba sayo?”

Agad namang tumango si Baekhyun bilang sagot. 

Jongdae guided him papunta sa isang changing room katabi lang ng silid na pinaggalingan nila. 

“If ever you need me, tawagin mo lang ako ha?” pag a-assure sa kanya ni Jongdae, agad naman siyang tumango.

Inabot naman sa kanya ang isang piraso na puting polo na mahaba, masyado itong malaki. Lumabas na si Jongdae dito kaya naman agad rin siyang nagbihis.

His collarbones are exposed. Sinadya niya ring hindi i-button ang dalawang butones sa taas ng polo mara lumabas ang kanyang maputing dibdib.

Humarap naman siya sa salamin na nasa kanyang harap at nagsimulang i-kwestyon ang life choices niya. My gosh, ngayon pa talaga? Kung kailan andito na siya? 

Kaya naman bago pa sumagi sa isip niyang tumakas, lumabas na siya at nakita naman si Jongdae na nag-aantay lang rin sa kanya sa labas.

“Wow, alagang dove.” Asar nito sa kanya.

“Gago ka talaga!” usal niya bago sila maglakad sa _white room_ kung tawagin nila dahil dito sila madalas mag casting. 

Umupo naman si Baekhyun sa isang stool at nakita niya na nag se-set na ang mga cameras around him. Ramdam niya ang init sa silid dahil sa dami ng ilaw na nakatapat sa kanya.

Ang tanging saplot lang niya ay ang underwear at mahabang polo. 

“Okay, in a few minutes we’ll start your interview.” Usal ng isang lalaki sa kanya, na ang pangalan base sa kanyang ID ay Nini. 

Palayaw niya siguro. 

Kaya naman pinaglalaruan niya lang ang daliri niya at tahimik na nanonood sa mga kumikilos na staff sa loob.

Kaso masyadong mabilis ang oras at bigla na lang sinabi na mag fi-film na sila.. kaya naman sinuklay niya ang sarili at huminga ng malalim.

Putangina, ito na talaga. Going **boldstar** na talaga siya.

“okay, we’re rolling! Lights, camera…” usal ni Junmyeon na nakaupo na halos katapat niya, katabi si Nini na isang cameraman, “Action!” 

“Hello, so what’s your name?” tanong sa kanya ni Junmyeon.

Putangina, buti na lang talaga tinuruan na siya ni Jongdae kung ano ang mga dapat gawin bago pa siya isalang dito. 

“Baekhyun.” Matamis na ngiti ang kanyang inialay at talaga namang napakaaliwalas niya. “Baekhyun Byun.” Dagdag pa niya.

“Alright! So tell us about yourself.” 

Nagpatuloy ang interview kaya naman unti unti naging komportable si Baekhyun sa taong nasa paligid niya. Though he feels tense dahil sa camera na nasa kanyang harap, mga staff na nakapalibot sa kanya na pinapanood siya. Despite the hiya he’s facing, wala na siyang pakielam. 

Nag-unleash lang naman ang walanghiyang side niya, his confidence is high. Iyon lang naman ang isa sa maipagmamalaki niya noh.

Nadistract naman siya sa lalaki na pumasok mula sa pinto, kaya napalingon rin ang ibang staff. 

Isang matangkad wearing a muscle tee with shorts and a cap. Putok na putok ang muscle nito at kitang kita mula sa tee kung gaano katigas ang dibdib niya.

Maybe one of the actors. 

May mga tinanong pa sa kanya tulad ng “which position are you most comfortable?” at syempre “what are your soft and hard limits?” 

Galak naman niya itong sinagot at natuwa naman ang mga tao sa loob dahil hindi siya maselan. Mukhang professional sa trabaho at eager talaga to get this job- in which, nagustuhan ni Junmyeon.

“Cut!” sigaw ni Junmyeon at tumayo naman ito para kamayan siya.

Baekhyun bows down at ngumiti, galak na tinanggap ang kamay ng magiging boss niya. Pinaulanan naman siya ng compliments and with that, nag start na rin sila sa photoshoot.

It’s just a simple photoshoot. Sinabi sa kanya ni Jongdae na hubarin ang kanyang underwear kanina right after matapos ang interview.

Kaya naman ngayon ay nakatalikod siya, exposing his milky white ass habang hawak hawak ang polo at nagpose.

Nagpatuloy siya hanggang sa pinatanggal sa kanya ang kanyang pantaas, he’s fully naked. Nakaramdam naman siya ng hiys ngunit inalala nalang niya na they are professionals.

Sanay na ang mga tao dito na nakakakita ng hubo’t-hubad lalo na’t agency ito. 

After a few shots, tapos na. kaya naman sinalubong siya ni Jongdae ng bathrobe with “ang galing galing mo!” with matching kiss pa sa cheeks dahil hands down sila kay Baekhyun.

It was his first time but he seems calm during the interview and photoshoot. 

“Okay Baekhyun, andito kasi ang pair mo. So Sir Jun is asking if ready ka ba mag film today, if ever? Pero kung hindi, okay lang.” sambit ni Jongdae.

Dali dali namang tumango si Baekhyun bilang pag sagot. Mas maganda na magsimula ngayon pa lang para may dumating agad na sahod.

“Ano ba ang gagawin?” tanong niya, “uh, ang alam ko is lazy sex lang?” usal ni Jongdae, “wala kasing inabot na script sa akin. So I guess, this is just a lazy sex video.” Tuloy niya.

Tumango naman si Baekhyun. At least, walang kakabisaduhin, diba?

Tumango naman siya kaya naman dinala siya muli sa isang kwarto para magbihis. 

\--

Inabot naman kay Baekhyun ang script. Putangina nito ni Jongdae bakit sabi niya walang script eh inabot ito sa kanya ng isang cute na producer na nagngangalang Kyungsoo.

Habang nag s-scan siya, nakita niya na wala naman pala siyang linya. Ang mangyayari lang ay isang hungry sex lang sa kama, acting as lovers. 

Ito lang ang nakasulat, ngunit nakaramdam naman siya ng kalabit kaya liningon ni ito- si Jongdae, kasama ang lalaki na pumasok kanina sa white room habang interview.

“Baekhyun, ito pala si Chanyeol. He’ll be your pair.” Usal nito. Ngumiti naman ito sa kanya at inabot ang kamay for a shakehands.

_wow, ang laki ng kamay._

“Hello, Baekhyun.” Ngiting usal nito, “Hello, Chanyeol.” Pabalik na pagbati niya with a bright smile.

“Oh, you’re in a good care, B. Praktisado yan. Ikaw na bahala diyan, Loey.” Tapik sa balikat ni Jongdae dito at umalis dahil mag a-asikaso pa siya sa set.

“So you’re new here?” ngiting tanong nito sa kanya. tumango naman siya, “That’s nice. Hey, don’t be shy around me ha.” Dagdag pa nito. 

“Oo naman. Kaso you look intimidating.” Usal ni Baekhyun, nagulat naman si Chanyeol at tinuro ang sarili, “Ako?” 

Tumango naman siya at natawa sila pareho.

Ayos pala to eh. Madali pakisamahan.

Nagkaron pa sila ng small talks in which naging comfortable na si Baekhyun sa kanyang katrabaho hanggang sa tawagin sila. 

\--

“Mh-mhmm..” Baekhyun moans nang maramdaman niyang bumaba ang halik ni Chanyeol sa kanyang utong. They’re starting na, first take pa lang.

Inikot nito ang dila sa kanyang utong habang pinaglalaruan ang kabila. Skillfully biting and licking his breast. Napasabunot naman siya dahil dalang dala siya.

Isa pa, he needs to act slutty dahil ito ang nakasaad sa script. 

Bumaba naman ang kamay ni Baekhyun sa batok ni Chanyeol para ibaon pa ang ulo sa kanyang dibdib, biting his lips.

Agad umangat si Chanyeol at bumalik sa kanyang mga labi for a sloppy kiss. Rinig na rinig ang pagpapalitan ng laway hanggang sa binaligtad siya ni Chanyeol nang hubarin ang nag-iisang damit ni Baekhyun, ang kanyang brief at tinapik ang bewang para tumuwad.

Agad naman siyang umangat at naramdaman ang kamay ni Chanyeol na sinasapo ang kanyang pwet-an. He’s busy massaging Baekhyun’s ass at binigyan ito ng malakas na tampal kaya nag-jiggle ito.

Natuwa naman si Junmyeon dahil kitang kita ito mula sa camera.

“You really got a nice ass, huh?” tanong sa kanya ni Chanyeol. 

Naramdaman naman ni Baekhyun ang daliri ni Chanyeol na bumibilog sa kanyang butas. 

The scene was filthy nang dilaan ni Chanyeol ang daliri niya as a lubricant sabay inikot sa butas para dumulas.

Baekhyun gasps nang maramdaman niya ang daliri ni Chanyeol sa kanyang loob, his fingers are thick and long; enough to brush his prostate.

“A-aaah..” Baekhyun moans in pleasure at natuwa naman si Chanyeol because he knows he’s doing it right.

Of course he’s doing it right.

Ang kaninang isang daliri ay nadagdagan pa ng isa, Baekhyun is moaning mess lalo na’t Chanyeol is massaging his prostate. Planting kisses on his ass, habang kinakantot siya ng daliri nito.

“f-fuck, you’re so tight.” Chanyeol groans. 

mas lumakas ang ungol ni Baekhyun nang maramdaman niyang inalis ni Chanyeol ang daliri niya ngunit agad pinalitan ng kanyang dila.

Skillfully licking, sucking all his juices.

Baekhyun is going crazy because of this overwhelming feeling.

Putangina, akala mo walang tao dito. Tuluyan na nakalimutan ng dalawa ang ibang tao at ninamnam na lang ang isa’t-isa.

Chanyeol is tongue fucking him habang hinihimas at pinapalo ang mapuputing pisngi ng pwet niya.

Putangina, tigas na tigas na si Chanyeol lalo na when he got a sight from baekhyun’s pink asshole. At mas lalo pa siyang tinigasan dahil sa sarap ng katas nito.

Agad siyang binaliktad ni Chanyeol.

Kitang kita ang pagtaas baba ng dibdib ni Baekhyun habang pinapanood si Chanyeol duraan ang burat niya at marahang sinalsal ito.

Mas lalo pa niyang natitigan ang binate habang nagjajakol ito sa kanyang harap, napakamaskulado. Putangina, ang sarap.

He’s so fucking macho, walang masabi si Baekhyun. Plus the fact na hindi siya makairit lalo nan ang makita niya kung gaano kahaba ang tite ni Chanyeol.

Chanyeol got a big fat juice cock, sobrang sure siya doon.

Naramdaman niya ang pagdampi ng tuktok ng ulo ng tite ni Chanyeol sa kanyang butas at dahan dahang ipinasok.

He’s not that stretch pa but he can manage. Nalaman niya rin na Chanyeol loves to fuck roughly. And honestly, g naman siya.

“A-aah..” Baekhyun moans nang maramdaman ang unti-unting pagbaon ng tite ni Chanyeol sa kanya and without warning, Chanyeol fucks him to oblivion.

Itinaas ni Chanyeol ang left foot niya para isampay sa kanyang balikat as he fucks Baekhyun’s juicy hole. 

Baekhyun starts to hold to Chanyeol’s arm, putangina. Ang tigas. Dahil wala siyang makapitan, kay Chanyeol na lang siya hahawak.

His partner reaches for his face, squeezing his jaw and leans for a kiss.

Tanging skin to skin slap at ungol ang bumabalot sa kwarto. Mabilis at mabigat ang bawat bayo ni Chanyeol sa butas ni Baekhyun. 

At sure na sure ang ating amateur boldstar na uuwi siyang fucking sore.

Baekhyun moans between the kisses, sinuklay niya ang buhok nito na humaharang sa mukha ng kumakantot sa kanya.

Umangat naman si Chanyeol at kinuha ang isa pa niyang paa, mas lalo siyang ibinukaka at sinampay ang isa pang paa sa kabilang balikat para makabayo pa ng mas malalim.

Rinig na rinig ang tunog ng kama, Baekhyun starts to reach for his cock at nagsimulang magsalsal. Gusto niya ring labasan.

Habang kinakantot siya ni Chanyeol ay busy ito sa paglalaro ng kanyang utong kaya naman naramdaman niya na na malapit na siya. His nipples are one of his sensitive spot.

Naramdaman ni Chanyeol ang pagsikip ng butas ni Baekhyun at ang bilis ng pagbomba nito sa sarili kaya mas lalo pa niyang binilisan ang pagkantot sa binata.

“A-aah. F-fuck! More please.” Baekhyun pleads habang si Chanyeol ay pinapanood kung paano tumirik ang mga mata nito habang kinakantot niya.

He’s fucking Baekhyun in an abnormal phase, masyadong mabilis, mabigat ang bawat bayo at agad niyang inalis ang kamay ni Baekhyun sa tite nito dahil siya na ang magdadala sa rurok.

In a few pumps, Baekhyun reaches for his orgasm, pigang piga ni Chanyeol ang kahabaan ng kanyang burat, making sure na nailabas niya lahat.

He moans in pleasure pero tinanggal na ni Chanyeol ang kanyang kamay dahil hindi pa siya nilalabasan. But then, Baekhyun reaches for his nape for a kiss.

Ngayon ay bumagal na ang paglabas pasok ng tite ni Chanyeol sa butas ni Baekhyun. Still clenching his hole para mas masikip, hindi pa linalabasan si Chanyeol and putangina please lang!!

He needs to do a good job dahil ito ang first project niya.

Baekhyun moans between the kisses ngunit umalis si Chanyeol sa halik, “all fours, baby.” 

Agad naman siyang bumalik sa pagkakatuwad, humawak naman siya sa headboard ng kama nang maramdaman ang muling pagpasok sa kanya ni Chanyeol.

And yes, Chanyeol is back with his fast and heavy bayo, rinig na rinig ang skinslaps. Muli niyang sinapo ang pwet ni Baekhyun at pinalo ito ng tatlong beses, earning a moan from Baekhyun because of the sting and pleasure.

Tumagal pa ang ilang minutes, palakas nang palakas ang ungol ni Chanyeol at hinugot ang tite niya. 

In an instant, agad humiga si Baekhyun habang nagjajakol naman si Chanyeol sa kanyang taas, pisil pisil ang kanyang utong.

Finally, naabot na rin ni Chanyeol ang rurok at linabas ang lahat ng kanyang katas sa tiyan ni Baekhyun. He finish himself, dahan dahan na lang ang pagsalsal sa kanyang sarili due to oversensitivity.

Hinawakan naman ni Chanyeol ang kanyang katas at pinadaanan ng kanyang kamay ang tiyan ni Baekhyun, at inilapit ang daliri na may tamod sa labi nito na galak namang sinubo ni Baekhyun.

After a few suck, he licks chanyeol’s finger for the last time and smile seductively.

“Good job.” 

“Cut!” 

Nagpalakpakan naman ang mga tao na nasa loob. Wow, they weren’t expecting na kaya na makipagsabayan ni Baekhyun dahil bago pa lang ito. 

“Ang galing mo para sa first time.” Chanyeol compliments him, lumapit naman si Nini sa kanila para abutan ng tuwalya na agad rin nilang itinali sa kanilang bewang.

“Salamat. Ikaw rin, magaling ka.” Nahihiyang sabi ni Baekhyun. Natawa naman si Chanyeol at inalalayan siyang tumayo.

For fuck’s sake, he’s sore.

**HE’S DAMN SORE KAHIT ISANG ROUND LANG YON.**

Not like nagrereklamo siya dahil wow, it’s a nice start for this job.

“Don’t mention it.” Usal nito sa kanya. 

Wow, this is a nice start talaga. He won’r complain. Masarap naman pala ang trabaho niya.

“So ganito ang mangyayari, this will be your debut video bago ka mag-stream. Ayos ba yon?” usal ni Junmyeon sa kanya at tumango naman siya.

“Grabe, you’re too good for an amateur ha. You’re obedient.” Pabirong sabi nito bago in-excuse ang sarili, kaya naman sinalubong siya ni Jongdae. 

“Ang galing mo sumubo ng daliri!” mapang asar na sabi nito sa kanya. “Putangina mo.” Tawang sabi niya.

“Sherep?” tanong sa kanya ni Jongdae, at tumango naman siya.

Sino ba siya para magsinungaling.

_“oo, sherep.”_

Aceepting this job is worth it. Buti na lang hindi siya nagpadala sa takot kanina.

“Sabi ko naman sayo eh.” Inalalayan siya ni Jongdae maglakad patungo sa cr para maligo. “infairness, luvette ang pwet, pinkish!” malakas na sabi ni Jongdae sa kanya.

“Gago ka!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> simula pa lang yan, warm up pa lang. light sex pa lang muna hngnh
> 
> what are your thoughts? 
> 
> share niyo naman sjdbhsdhds thank you so much for reading! :)


End file.
